Validaroth
Validaroth is a gigantic herbivorous monster first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. |creator = Nrex117|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★|titles = Armored Titan Scelidian|names = Steam Engine|move = N/A|elements = |ailments = ( + ) "Steamblight" }} Physiology Validaroth is a large and heavily built monster that shares some similarities to the real-life stegosaur Miragaia and sauropod Camarasaurus and superficially resembles a sort of hybrid of traits between the two dinosaurs. Its back is covered in a segmented, rock-like, shell similar in appearance to that of an alligator snapping turtles. Its neck is long and robust and carries its heavy skull, the head superficially resembles that of Camarasaurus, but has three large horns protruding from the top as well as a large stegosaur-like beak. The forelimbs are column-like and resemble those found on sauropods, while the hindlimbs are more akin to those found on stegosaurs. The tail is long and heavily built and almost drags along the ground near the end, the tip of the tail is covered in large antler-like thagomizers. Behavior Validaroth are highly territorial despite being primarily herbivores, they are particularly hostile towards hunters and predators, however. When provoked however they will attempt to crush attackers using a combination of bludgeons from the neck and tail, stomps from its pillar like limbs and even body slams. Ecological Information Placement on the Food Chain Due to its large size and impregnable armored hide Validaroth has very little predators, allowing it to occupy a high position on the food chain, despite not being a predatory monster itself. Behavior towards Other Monsters Due to this monsters being highly territorial, it will often lash out at any other creature, large or small, that gets too close. It never flees from confrontation with another monster unless it is substantially larger than itself, which isn't very common. Tracks Validaroth are capable of leaving behind many tracks that hunters can use to track it down. Some of the tracks this monster leaves behind are: "Large Round Prints", '"Crushed Stones" '''which can be found on the ground and '"Steaming Puddle" '''which are found on the side of walls and tress. Specific Locale Interactions Validaroth doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Validaroth doesn't have any special behaviors. Abilities Validaroth are capable of using their immense weight, armored hide and lethal tail as fearsome weapons. They are also capable of firing a superheated jet of steam from their mouths as a form of defense, they are also capable of firing rocks like cannon balls by picking up large stones in their mouths and launching them with its steam breath. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When Validaroth becomes enraged, it will start huffing out steam and the underside of its neck will change to a deep hue of red. Its attacks become more powerful in this state and their is a much higher chance for it to preform a one hit knock out move. * Tired State: When Validaroth becomes tired, it will start to drool and become much more clumsy with its movements and attacks. It will also fail to use some of its ranged elemental attacks. Ecology Taxonomy: * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Stegosauria * Family: Stegosauridae * Subfamily: Dacentrurinae * Genus: Validaroth * Species: V. armatus Validaroth is a recently discovered species of herbivorous Sceilidian found to inhabit both dry and temperate areas. They can easily be considered one of the largest non-sauridian monster around and one of the largest monster that isn't and elder dragon by weight. Habitat Range: Validaroth are a nomadic species of monsters found inhabiting a wide range of habitats, they are most common in areas with mineral rich ores such as the Barren Basin, Salt Plains and Infernal Depths, but they can be found inhabiting other areas as well such as the Wildspire Waste and Elders Recess. Ecological Niche: Validaroth are positioned high on the food chain, despite not being predator monsters. Their diet mainly consists of mineral rich ore, land coral and the leaves of trees and shrubs. Due to their large size they do not have many predators, but occasionally powerful monsters such as Ryatroxos, Solmaron, Tautogoth and Deviljho will attempt to hunt these large monsters, but most hunts often end with both sides being wounded. Due to their diet they often compete for resources with Dodogama and Uragaan and are known to come into confrontation with these monsters quite often. Biological Adaptations: A Validaroth has many adaptations that help it survive in the many habitats in lives within, such as stone-hard armor and large thagomizers to defend themselves with. They also posses a powerful organ that can superheat water to create steam that it can fire in deadly bursts. Behavior: Validoth are quite calm until provoked. If attacked by predators, they'll attempt to crush their foes with their bulk or use their powerful neck and tails to attack. They only ever come together to mate and females will tend to a small nest of 5 eggs. They will only care for the hatchlings for 6 months before leaving them to go on their own. Notes Trivia * Validaroths are inspired by the sauropod Camarasaurus and stegosaur Miragaia. * In games that lack the Scelidian classification, this monster can be classified as a Fanged Wyvern. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Steam Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Steamblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Muck Monster Category:Nrex117